As digital viewing devices become more complex and include more features, more buttons and the like are required to operate these features. As the digital viewing technology improves, digital viewing devices are being made smaller. The combination of smaller digital viewing devices and more features results in small digital viewing devices that require a large number of buttons. Thus, digital viewing devices have a plurality of buttons and the like located in a small area, which can make the operation of the digital viewing devices cumbersome.